darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Lara
Background Lara Evans was a talented young woman. Born and raised by a fairly well-to-do family in the Corporate Center, she grew up, finished High School, and graduated from college with degrees in Art and Music. She'd also received a fair amount of financial training from her father, understanding things like how the stock market works and how to use it to gain. A trust-fund kid from the beginning, Lara has never had to work a real job, (which allowed her to pursue her music unhindered by such nuissances as being able to put food on the table or pay rent). Aside from her music, Lara has always enjoyed the party scenes of LATMA. Her parents being avid socialites themselves, Lara learned at a young age how to behave and work social functions. She found herself quickly learning to enjoy such events, and it didn't hurt that she was very pretty as well as talented, which caused people to take to her very easily. As she grew into her teens and through College, her love of the darker social spots began to flourish as well. It was at one such occasion that Lara's mortal life ended. It was a New Year's Eve celebration at a classy but casual party. Just a few minutes before Midnight, a man she had been talking to lead her away from the crowd to a more private setting. With romance on her mind, alcohol in her system, and the general good mood in the air, she never had a chance when the man bit her. She tried to resist, but it was too late. He drained the blood from her body and left her to die quietly. Fortunately, (or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint), another witnessed this act. As Lara lay dying on the floor, the woman approached her and cut her own wrist and touched a drop of blood to Lara's lips. The vitae surged through her like fire and she drank more, completing her transformation to immortal life. The woman, Sarah was her name, took Lara and taught her what it was to be a vampire. She taught her to blend in, to hunt, and most of all about the rules of the game, as they were. Sarah was special in her own right, and passed a number of gifts on to Lara with her blood. Sarah, and now Lara too, could blend in better with humans than most vampires. Like Sarah, Lara has retained her human appearance, as well as the ability to eat food without it immediately coming back up. After being released by her Sire, Lara hooked up with the Camarilla in Pasadena. With the group in turmoil and laughably underpowered compared to the Sabbat that infested LATMA, it was a big game of hide and seek, avoiding the enemy at all costs and just trying to survive. But such a situation brings opportunity, and it wasn't long before Lara was supporting the Prince directly as Primarch of the local Toreador. Soon after, the whole thing fell apart... Recent History MetSec and the Consortium cracked down hard on all of the supernaturals and waged a very effective campaign to rid LATMA of any O-47 influence. Many were killed, even more fled, leaving not just the Camarilla, but all supernatural organizations and sects, in shambles. When the dust settled, the former Prince was pulled from LATMA and given a position as a Justiciar. Lara stepped in as the new Prince and gathered the few kindred that were left. At only 14 years old at the time, there was some skepticism as to how she could possibly become the Prince, but in this case her relative youth as an immortal gave her a perspective that none of the old guard had. She recognized that, while all of the supernatural orders were busy fighting each other, the humans had become the true threat. The mortal boot had descended and stomped on the supernatural world, and still very few others would acknowledge the real problem. This was the platform Lara built her case on: That it was time for the supernaturals to stop fighting each other and band together against the real threat - the Consortium and their highly advanced military machine. By this time, Lara knew that direct confrontation was absolutely not an option. There were too few left, and even those were largely unwilling to put old prejudices aside and cooperate against a common threat. So she began a campaign to infiltrate the Consortium and the bright sectors quietly, beginning to weaken them from the inside, while she continued trying to convince others that it was time to work together. Things were going well until the NAE moved against LATMA. In what could only be deemed 'epicly bad' timing, the elders of the NAE vampires started their campaign against LATMA, forcing MetSec to mobilize with the assistance of the Technocracy. In the end, an artifact discovered by the LATMA kindred put an end to the elders in Mexico City, but the casualties of the short war were brutal, with blocks of Corporate Center and the Technocracy itself wiped out. With the huge amount of fallout from the war, the Camarilla decided to cut ties with the kindred in LATMA, disavowing all of its members and throwing the city's Kindred into anarchy. Lara had enough of a power base established to name herself Baron of the Downtown and Corporate Center regions, but power grabs for other sections of the city happened quickly and now it is truly a city divided. Personality Lara is a paradox. She knows that she's a monster, and she hates it. She's absolutely against the idea of killing living beings, yet she's forced to feed on people to survive. To resist is to just give power to the monster and eventually she knows she'll do something horrible. So it's a careful balancing act. As she's grown in power, both supernatural and social, feeding has become less of an issue, but there was a time when it was very difficult for her to feed without breaking the Masquerade. 'Not killing', however, does not equate to 'not using,' and she has no qualms about enslaving mortals to suit her needs. She keeps a number of thralls for various purposes. Some are food, others have useful skills to help her in bright society, still others are strictly for her own pleasure. She's also a bit of a hedonist. Not uncommon for Toreador, she loves all different sorts of pleasures, from art, music, and dance to physical contact and even the shadows of the memories of emotions she once possessed. She isn't prejudiced like many of her kind. She knows that the Consortium is the real threat and believes that O-47s need to work together against the common enemy before they're all wiped out completely. She is willing to judge people based on their own merits, no matter what group or organization they belong to. Magi, Shifters, other Kindred... it's largely irrelevant to her as long as they're willing to play well with others and focus on the real threat to all O-47s. Soundtrack Blank Space - I Prevail (Taylor Swift cover) Category:Character/Vampire Category:Character/Female Category:Active PC Category:Camarilla Category:Toreador Category:Character/Bright